


For the First Time

by FiveFootTwo



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootTwo/pseuds/FiveFootTwo
Summary: Jane and Rafael's first time together and her thoughts afterward.  Takes place in Seasons 4 and 5, canon compliant.
Relationships: Rafael Solano/Jane Villanueva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	For the First Time

His hands were everywhere, teeth nipping at her skin, leaving a path of tingling fire in his wake. Her body responded immediately to his touch, and her heart began to pound frantically as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her to the wall of the shower. She moaned at the feeling of their slick bodies moving against each other, and she shifted downward, trying to help things along.

“Not yet,” he whispered in her ear, nibbling on the shell of it as he moved back to her lips. She groaned, feeling her body ache with need.

He lowered her to the shower floor again, and she stood, running her hands down his back and over the curve of his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. He groaned into her mouth, one hand sliding up to cup her breast. She jumped at the contact, causing him to stop his ministrations and gaze down upon her.

“Everything ok? Is this ok?” he asked nervously, his eyes searching hers.

“Yes, more than ok,” she whispered breathlessly, pulling his lips down to meet hers. The kiss quickly became heated, and he reached behind her, shutting off the water. She looked at the long, muscular lines of his body as he retrieved towels for them, and wrapped one around herself, feeling a bit self-conscious. He was a beautiful man. Perfect.

“You’re beautiful, Jane,” he assured her, “So sexy,” he added, his voice husky. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” she admitted. He loosened the towel, tugging gently where it overlapped just over her breasts, and he let it fall, pooling at her feet. She glanced nervously downward, seeing all of him, and realized his obvious want for her. She flushed with heat and excitement as he bent to scoop her up, carrying her over to the bed. After placing her on the mattress he climbed up over her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. He explored every inch of her with his hands, tongue, and lips, until she was shaking with need.

“Rafael,” she breathed once, and he paused to look at her, his expression dark and full of desire. He seemed to know what she needed from that one breath of his name on her lips, and he shifted his weight until he was hovering over her, poised at her entrance.

“Are you ok?” he asked again, and she nodded, clawing at his shoulders in an effort to get him closer. He looked deep into her eyes once more, as if trying to memorize the moment, before entering her gently. They both moaned at the sensation as he filled her completely, and he kissed her hard, his tongue tangling with hers as he began to move inside of her.

Jane was overwhelmed with sensation. She felt as if every nerve ending was on fire within her. All she could think about was him, this beautiful man inside of her. He was everything. He was her best friend, her partner, her love. She adored him. She gripped his elbow with her right hand, giving him a squeeze, and he flipped them over, seeming to read her mind once more.

She knew she was getting close as his hands moved to her breasts. She felt her pleasure peaking as she moved on top of him, their bodies moving in what felt like practiced synchronization. 

“Jane,” he whispered, a desperate plea in his voice, and hearing her name like that on his lips was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard before in her life. Her body shook as she reached her climax, colors exploding behind her closed eyelids, the pleasure almost more than she could bear. He shook beneath her as he came inside of her, and they kissed frantically as they came down from their highs. She collapsed on top of him, her body limp and sated, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Oh my god,” she mused when she could finally form a coherent thought.

He rolled her to the side so that he could look at her. “Good or bad?” he asked, seeming worried.

“Good, so good,” she told him, cupping his cheek gently, “Amazing,” she added. “Like, why haven’t we been doing that forever kind of amazing.”

He laughed, the sound music to her ears. “Wasn’t my choice not to,” he smirked, and she slapped him playfully before pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss quickly became heated, and soon she was pulling him back on top of her again, ready for round two.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the Marbella the next day, Jane could not stop smiling. It didn’t help that Rafael was also working. She felt tired and sore, but so happy. They had spent the night exploring each other’s bodies, four times in fact. And then once again this morning. She couldn’t get enough of him. It was as if they were trying to make up for lost time. As she took her first break of the day, her phone buzzed with an incoming text from Lina.

Lina: Hey girl, how’s it going?

Jane began typing a reply, but then realized that she wanted to hear her best friend’s voice.

“Jane, what is it? Is everything ok?” Lina answered the phone, wondering why Jane was calling instead of replying to her text.

“Things are more than ok,” Jane answered, unable to stop smiling.

“Really?” Lina asked, “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Well, you know that Rafael and I have been seeing each other, right?” Jane reminded her friend. “Well, last night we had sex for the first time...four times! And then again this morning…” she trailed off.

“Wow, what?” Lina replied. “So…how was it?”

“Unbelievable,” Jane answered. “He’s amazing. I’ve never felt like this with anyone before.” She paused, realizing what she had said.

“Wow,” Lina said again. “Well, technically you’ve only been with like four men, but still. That’s great!”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jane responded, a hint of doubt in her voice.

“I know you Jane, you’re feeling guilty about Michael. But remember you lost your virginity with him. Your first time ever was with him. You can’t compare it to what you felt with Rafael. Because you weren’t nervous, or in your head, or any of those things. You can still hold onto the idea that what you had with Michael was wonderful, too.”

“Thanks,” Jane replied, loving that her friend knew her so well. “Lina, it was electric. I’ve honestly never felt like this before about anyone. I can’t stop thinking about him or wanting to be with him.”

“I don’t blame you, the man is hot!” Lina interjected.

“Hey now, that’s my man you’re talking about,” Jane teased her. She paused, thinking. “It’s so weird, because I’ve known Rafael all this time, and the only thing that was missing was this. Oh my god, Lina, just the way that he said my name last night. I can’t even put it into words.”

“I’m so happy for you, Jane. Now, go get some more! I gotta go, love you!” Lina said, ending the call.

“Love you too!” Jane replied, hanging up. She stood and walked back into the Marbella in search of Rafael.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nearly a year later, after husbands returning from the dead, heartache and breakups, Lina came to visit Jane to help her find a dress for her wedding to Rafael.

“Your apartment is so cute!” Lina exclaimed after Jane gave her a tour of the place. Mateo was at school and Rafael was out showing a house to a client.

“Aw, thanks,” Jane replied as they sat on the end of Jane and Rafael’s bed. Jane held up the shoes she intended to wear at the wedding, and Lina nodded.

“They’re perfect,” she said, smiling at her friend. “So, let’s talk. We’ve been talking about me and my baby drama, when I want to hear about you. How was your reunion with Rafael? I mean, you told me you got back together and that you were engaged in the same week!”

“It was amazing. He told me he loved me and that he couldn’t be without me, and before I knew it we were kissing. And Lina, it was…wow,” she blushed, recalling the memory.

“Mind-blowing? Toe curling? Did you tear each other’s clothes off?” Lina giggled.

“All of the above,” Jane smiled, winking at her best friend. “Three times, as a matter of fact.”

“Lucky lady,” Lina mused. “And was it better than before, or more of the same?”

“So much better,” Jane answered, “Because I felt free, fully committed. I think before I always felt a little guilty that I was somehow betraying Michael’s memory.”

“Did anything happen with Michael in Montana?” Lina wondered. 

“A kiss only,” Jane replied. “And honestly it felt like a goodbye kiss. A true goodbye. Not a forced goodbye because I thought he had died, a real goodbye. And I felt like I could let go of my guilt. Because the whole time I was falling in love with Rafael, I felt guilty. Because it felt so right, and I couldn’t help but think maybe it should have been him all along.”

“I think Michael was right for you at the time, and you and Rafael grew in love with each other. You both have changed over the years, and your love is deeper because of it, more mature. You don’t have to feel guilty about loving him,” Lina replied.

“I can’t explain it,” Jane continued, “With Rafael, it’s always been this raw passion, this chemistry, this connection between us. When I was pregnant I thought it was because of Mateo, because he connected us for life. But then when we had sex for the first time, I knew I was wrong. I felt it.”

“Felt what?” Lina asked.

“It just felt right. Perfect. Natural,” Jane answered. “Like it was exactly where I was supposed to be. And I didn’t have to think about it. With Michael, I was always thinking. I could never get out of my head. And I realized that Petra was right, I was never 100% completely over Rafael. Even when I chose and married Michael, a part of me still loved Rafael. It’s why I never liked it when he was with someone else. And when I lost him, Lina. I knew how he felt when he lost me. And Lina, I could barely breathe.”

Lina rubbed Jane’s arms, soothing her, “But you’re together now, forever. And you’re not going to lose him.”

“I know,” Jane replied, tears running down her face, “But I don’t take anything for granted anymore. And when I’m with him, it’s like my body is saying…finally.”

Lina laughed, “I’m so happy for you, Jane. A little jealous too, because like I’ve said before, that man is hot!”

“So, so hot!” Jane exclaimed, laughing, “I know, seriously. Sometimes I don’t know what he sees in me.”

“Oh please, stop,” Lina smiles, smacking her playfully, “You’re the best person I know. It’s no wonder he loves you so much.”

The two women hugged before standing and leaving the bedroom. The entered the kitchen to find Rafael there, putting his keys on the counter.

“Hi Lina,” he greeted after giving Jane a quick kiss. “Are you two heading out to your appointment?”

“Yes,” Jane answered. “See you later, I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied easily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that evening, Jane arrived home to find Rafael on the couch watching TV. 

“Hey,” she said, plopping down beside him and giving him a quick kiss. “Whatcha watchin?”

“Oh, nothing important,” he replied, switching it off and turning to look at her. “So how was your dress appointment?”

“Interesting,” Jane answered. “I think all will be well in that department. Nothing to worry about.”

“Good,” he studied her carefully before leaning in for a kiss. He moaned softly as the kiss deepened, “I missed you today,” he whispered.

“Oh yeah?” she replied as he moved his kisses to her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. 

“Yeah,” he responded. “Ready for some mind-blowing toe-curling sex?”

Jane abruptly pulled away from him, pushing him by the shoulders so she could look at him. “Rafael Solano, were you eavesdropping on me and Lina?”

He smirked, blushing, “I didn’t mean to!” he admitted. “I came home early and heard you talking, and then I didn’t want to interrupt. Then I heard my name, and I couldn’t help but listen.”

“Rafael…” Jane began.

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted her. “But I’m glad I heard it. We’ve been through a lot and I still have some insecurities about Michael. I’ve always wanted to be your first choice, your only choice.”

“And you are,” Jane reassured him.

“For the record, being with you, in that way, means more to me than anything. That you trust me completely to be intimate, I feel honored, honestly. And you’re amazing, Jane. You make me better.”

Jane kissed him. “We’re a team, remember,” she smiled.

“So, I’m the best you’ve been with, huh?” Rafael teased her, clearly amused.

“Maybe,” Jane teased back

“I heard you tell Lina that!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, you did, did you?” she teased him. “Why don’t you prove it?” 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This story would not leave my brain, so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
